Sweet Dreams
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Mark and Roger decide to just cuddle instead of going to the Life


**Title: Sweet Dreams**

**Author: Ragazzabella22**

**Feedback: Pretty Please**

**Pairing: Mark/Roger of course and Mimi and Angel stop by**

**Word Count: 645**

**Rating: Pg **

**Genre: Romance/Fluff**

**Summary: Mark and Roger decide to just cuddle instead of go to the Life.**

**Notes: Yeah this is really just pointless fluff that I decided to write because I was in the mood to have Mark and Roger just cuddling. **

**Special Thanks: None**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Boys kissing**

**Disclaimer: Its all the beautiful creation of the wonderful Jonathan Larson!**

Roger sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand. He sighed and took a drink quickly spitting it out, they were out of sugar again and this coffee was way to bitter and strong for his liking.

He looked up when he heard the bedroom door open, and Mark walked out. "Morning baby." Mark mumbled sleepily as he walked over and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Morning." Roger replied leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Mark just smiled and reached out in front of him to grab the cup of coffee that Roger had set down. He took a sip and his eyes shot open. "Roger what the fuck? Why the hell is this coffee so strong?"

"We're out of sugar again." Roger pointed out.

Mark sighed and set the coffee back down on the table in front of him.

Roger just laughed and reached out to grab Mark, pulling him onto his lap. Mark melted into Rogers touch as the songwriter wrapped his strong arms protectively around the filmmaker. Mark sighed and began to nuzzle Rogers's neck.

"Mmm…" Roger sighed completely oblivious to anything else in the room besides the kisses Mark was leaving on his neck.

Mark smiled as Rogers's hands found their way under his shirt and began to rub his back. "Baby you have no idea how much you mean to me."

Roger leaned down and kissed Marks temple. "I think it's the other way around."

The filmmaker closed his eyes and leaned his head down on Rogers's chest. "I'm tired baby, you wore me out last night." He sighed

Roger rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head lightly. "Then go to sleep."

In only a few short moments Mark was asleep on Rogers chest. Roger smiled and leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

--

"You think we should wake them?" Mimi asked quietly.

"No leave them they look so cute." Angel cooed.

"But we need to bring them back to the Life." Mimi pointed out.

Mark slowly opened his eyes and looked around, to find Angel and Mimi sitting on the chair next to the couch. "What the hell?" He asked

"Wake up Roger and we'll tell you." Angel said.

Mark leaned up and began to place a trail of kisses from Roger neck up to his ear. "Wake up baby." He whispered.

Roger opened his eyes and smiled down at Mark leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. When he pulled back he looked around the room and spotted Angel and Mimi. "Why are you here?"

"Well it's a good thing to know they're both happy to see us." Mimi laughed

"You guys were supposed to meet us at the Life a half hour ago. We all got worried so they sent us here to find you." Angel explained

"Oh, sorry." Mark apologized.

"We didn't really get much sleep last night." Roger said with a wink.

Mark rolled his eyes and started to stand up, but Roger held him down. "Why don't you guys head back and we'll meet you there." Mark said.

"No how about you guys head back and tell everyone were sorry but were not coming." Roger replied.

"And why's that?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah why's that?" Mark echoed.

"Cause I am way to fucking comfortable to get up and I'm pretty sure you guys can go one lunch without us." He pointed out.

"Fine." Angel sighed as she walked toward the door with Mimi behind her muttering about how this was a waste of time.

Roger smiled and laid down on the couch pulling Mark on top of him. "There baby, now go back to sleep." Roger sighed.

"Actually, I had a little something else in mind." Mark smiled as he pushed up Rogers's shirt and began kissing his stomach.


End file.
